1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental care facilities and in particular to a central vacuum system for dental care operatories incorporating an integrated amalgam separation system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern dental facilities usually include multiple operatories and a central vacuum system. Dental aspirator tips are provided at each operatory for disposition in the patient""s oral cavity to remove aerosols, liquids, solid debris and odors from the patient""s mouth. Typical conventional dental vacuum systems have been far from ideal from the standpoints of noise output, vacuum intensity and flow rate characteristics, efficiency, reliability and recovery of amalgam metals, and particulate matter used or generated in the dental process.
Additionally, environmental laws at some locations now have incorporated mandatory amalgam separation in the dental suction system. The dental vacuum system of the present invention as described herein incorporates an air/liquid separation tank having an integral sedimentation amalgam separator and collector insuring capatability of the system with the current state of the law.
An object of the present invention is to provide for a novel dental vacuum system for the efficient evacuation of aerosols, liquids, solid debris and odors from the patient""s mouth in a dental operatory.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel dental vacuum system having a novel air/liquid/solids separation tank which incorporates an integral amalgam separation and collection capability which is removably replaceable from the system.
A dental vacuum system for use in dental operatories in which a dental aspirator tip in the dental operatory is in fluid communication with a vacuum means for providing suction to the system, there being interposed between the dental aspirator tip and the vacuum means, a separation chamber for the separation of effluent and solids including amalgam from the air stream. Solids including amalgam and liquids are collected in the separation chamber while air is passed through for eventual venting to the atmosphere. When no vacuum is required in the operatories, a sensor turns off the vacuum means and a timer relay allows for sedimentation to occur in the chamber. Thereafter, contaminated water and solids including amalgam are drawn out to an amalgam separation and collection chamber. Contaminated water is drawn off to the drain and the process repeats itself until the amalgam collection chamber has accumulated its maximum amount of solids, including amalgam. It is then prepped for recycle and replaced with an empty amalgam collection chamber and the full chamber is sent out for recovery of precious metals and proper disposal of hazardous material.